


糖

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	糖

身份证是肯定带了的。

毕竟须须来找阿宇就存了那种想法，他压根没想过放阿宇晚上回宿舍。

两个男生找了个药店买了润滑剂和套子，用光了自己十几年的脸皮，然后挑了个酒店。

刚进门须须就被阿宇压在门板上深吻，舌头纠缠在嘴边拉出银丝。阿宇的手伸进他衣服下摆，捏着他两颗乳粒，食指和拇指揉搓着直到它们挺立。

须须脸颊发红，低头在阿宇脸上咬了一口，温热的气息扑在他脸上，沿着皮肤烧到心里。

阿宇双臂用力，把他在身上，须须下意识搂紧了他的脖子，股缝里卡着个鼓鼓囊囊的东西，顶得他难受。

阿宇把他放到床上，麻利的脱了两个人的衣服，这个年纪的男生手速惊人，两个人都光溜溜后立刻把他压在身下。

男生的气息从他的耳畔开始，一直蔓延到小腹。阿宇舔他的耳朵，舌尖一路从锁骨滑到小腹，性器进入温热紧致的空间，须须倒吸口气，攥紧了床单说不出话。

两个人都不是第一次，但是从动作上看实在不符合老司机，猴急得很。阿宇憋出一脑门的汗，须须也不容易，拼了命想放松可惜身体不听使唤。

终于进去后阿宇没有片刻停顿就动了起来，须须没忍住叫出声，想用手捂住脸被阿宇抓住手臂，在手腕上咬了一口。

他们贴在一起，用最亲热的姿势。须须分开的腿间能看到阿宇的性器在进出，他眼神迷离，全身红透了，把自己的一切都交给身上的人。胸前的两颗乳粒被蹂躏得又红又肿，嘴唇也肿了，连叫声都是哑的。

阿宇压着他干了一会，又把他拉起来跪在床边，这个姿势能进入得更深，须须声音里都带了哭腔，脚趾蜷缩着，分着双腿求饶。

阿宇折腾完他前面又折腾他后背，他屈起的蝴蝶骨留下好几个牙印，脊椎凸起，阿宇一节节地咬过去，两侧腰间有手印，臀瓣被揉得发红。

须须终于哭出声，埋在被子里的声音听不清楚，反而更性感刺激。阿宇被须须仿佛有生命内里绞得神志不清，哭声更是刺激了他，动作一次深过一次。

他伺候着须须身前挺立的小兄弟，射在须须身体里的东西把对方烫得抖了一下。

他把自己抽出来的时候才注意到须须现在的状态，全身上下被他咬得都是吻痕，双腿大开，甚至还在无意识的颤抖。

他心疼得不行，俯下身去想好好安慰一下男朋友，反倒先被搂住了脖子，脸上被亲了一口。

“我爱你。”须须小声说。


End file.
